gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aura Films
Aura Films (formerly CBS Studios) is a film corporation founded by CBS in 1990. The studio was best known in the United States for being Curiousgorge66 Studios' main feature film division since 2015. The studio began making its first movie in 1991 (which was released 1992). Aside from films that were only distributed by CBS Studios, Paramount Pictures co-produced CBS Studios' 1995-2018 library, and continued to do so until August 1st, 2018. From 1998 to December 2002 and from 2008 to CBS Studios' acquisition by Curiousgorge66 Studios, CBS Studios' films were distributed by 20th Century Fox. In December 2015, Curiousgorge66 Studios acquired CBS Studios from CBS Corporation. Curiousgorge66 Studios said that Paramount Pictures would still have involvement in the studio. In January 2018, it was announced that CBS Studios' license agreement with CBS was set to expire on January 31st, 2018; Curiousgorge66 Studios has since announced that it would make the studio a subsidiary of NickFamily Studios, move the television studios of Aura into its facility and rename the studio into Aura Television Productions. The studio's film division was moved to a separate facility and reorganized into Aura Films. On January 14th, 2018, in preparation for the reorganization, several films previously distributed by the studio were sold off. Current distribution Non-franchise movies *''Legends of The Hidden Crypt'' (1992) *''Excalibur'' (1993) *''Land Down Below'' (1994) *''A Letter to The President'' (1995, first CBS Studios movie co-produced by Paramount Pictures) *''A Bit of Magic'' (1998, distributed by 20th Century Fox) *''Safety Queen'' (1999, distributed by 20th Century Fox and based off the Nickelodeon shorts) *''Fun Land'' (2001, distributed by 20th Century Fox) *''Castaway'' (2002, distributed by 20th Century Fox) *''Danger Zone'' (2005) *''Pottermore'' (2013, distributed by 20th Century Fox and Warner Bros Pictures) *''A Bit of More Magic'' (2016, distributed by Curiousgorge66 Studios) *''Alien'' (2016, based off of the 2005 television series and distributed by DHX Media and Curiousgorge66 Studios) *''The Big yet Friendly Competition'' (2016, based off of the series of the same name; distribution only) *''Nicktoons Family Universe: The Science Incident'' (2018; first film to be released by Aura Films) Anime licenses *''Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess'' (2018; dub produced at NickFamily Studios) *''Shining Star Nova'' (2018; distribution of NickFamily Europe/Venga Seattle dub only) *''College Days: Finals'' (2019; distribution only) *''Swordbreaker Knights: Final Saga'' (2020; distribution of Aura/Venga Seattle dub only) Popples franchise *The Simpson Popples (2016; distribution only) Five Nights at Freddy's franchise *The Return of Freddy Fazbear (2015, distributed by 20th Century Fox) Codename: Kids Next Door *Operation: C.L.I.M.A.T.E.-C.H.A.N.G.E. (2007, distributed by Curious Pictures) *Operation: D.E.L.I.G.H.T.F.U.L. (2009, distributed by 20th Century Fox and Curious Pictures) ''Paper Mario'' Franchise *''Paper Mario'' (2000, distributed by 20th Century Fox) *''Paper Mario 2: The Thousand Year Door'' (2004, first Adobe Flash film by CBS Studios) *''Super Paper Mario'' (2007, made with Adobe Flash) *''Paper Mario 3: Sticker Star'' (2012, made with Adobe Flash and distributed by 20th Century Fox) *''Paper Mario 4'' (2015, made with Adobe Flash and distributed by 20th Century Fox) ''Doctor Who Animated'' Franchise NOTE: All Doctor Who Animated Movies were co-produced by Paramount Pictures under license by The BBC. *''Doctor Who Animated Movie'' (1999, distributed by 20th Century Fox) *''Doctor Who: The 2nd Animated Movie'' (2003, distributed by BBC Worldwide) *''Doctor Who: The 3rd Animated Movie'' (2006, distributed by BBC Worldwide) *''Torchwood: The Animated Movie'' (2008, distributed by 20th Century Fox) *''Doctor Who: The 4th Animated Movie'' (2009, distributed by 20th Century Fox and BBC Worldwide) *''Torchwood Animated: Miracle Day'' (2011, distributed by 20th Century Fox) *''Doctor Who: The 5th Animated Movie'' (2012, distributed by 20th Century Fox) *''Adventures of K-9'' (2013, distributed by 20th Century Fox) *''Doctor Who: The 6th Animated Movie'' (2015, distributed by 20th Century Fox) *''K-9 2K16'' (2016, distributed by Curiousgorge66 Studios) *''Doctor Who: The Final Animated Movie'' (2018, final film to be co-produced with Paramount Pictures) ''Kingdom Hearts'' Franchise *''Kingdom Hearts'' (2002, distributed by 20th Century Fox and Buena Vista International) *''Kingdom Hearts 2'' (2005, distributed by Buena Vista International) *''Kingdom Hearts 3: Birth by Sleep'' (2009, distributed by 20th Century Fox and Disney) *''Kingdom Hearts 4: Dream Drop Distance'' (2013, distributed by 20th Century Fox and Disney) *''Kingdom Hearts 5'' (2015, distributed by 20th Century Fox and Disney) ''Tomodachi Collection/Life'' Franchise *''Tomodachi Collection'' (2008, distributed by 20th Century Fox) *''Tomodachi Life'' (2014, distributed by 20th Century Fox) ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Franchise *''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal'' (2014, distributed by 20th Century Fox and SEGA) *''Sonic Boom 2: Rise of Lyric'' (2015, distributed by 20th Century Fox and SEGA) Category:Companies